Linked Souls
by Sifter21
Summary: A new student named Sora is enrolled in the DWMA. He is not very social, caring or loving, but all that changes when he meets his new partner and new friends. I do not own Soul Eater. Sorry for bad summary.
1. Meet the new kid Sora

Summary: When a new student enrolls in the DWMA, he learns to love and appreciate people better through his new weapon partner and friends. Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemon. I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Only My OCs are mine.

* * *

Sora POV

Today is the day I enroll in the Death Weapon Miester Academy as a brand new meister. Im not too thrilled by the idea though. Ive heard students died while attending this school, also there's the fact that I was hunting down Kishin eggs illegally by myself and I had to attend or they would throw me in the dungeons. Even though i had no weapon, I dumped the corrupted souls in the ocean in the middle of the night. Since its already the middle of the school year, it would be rather difficult finding myself a weapon partner. I sighed in dismay as I entered the building, seeing people socialize and walking around. Ive always been a loner, It wasnt because Im shy, I just dont like people very much. I walked to the locker they assigned me next to the girl's bathroom, which I didnt care about. I sat down in front of my locker, my back leaning on it and put in my jet black earbuds, blasting rock music in my ears.

After a while, I guess the bell rang cause students were heading to their classrooms. I got up hesitantly and walked to my classroom, the EAT class. As I walked in I didnt bother removing my earbuds and looked straight at the ground. I kept walking until I reached the teacher, a man somewhere in his 30's with a lab coat in a stitch design and light silver hair with a large screw on the side of his head. I handed him my classroom assignment paper. He removed my earbuds for me, looking me in the eye.  
"Welcome to the DWMA Sora. Im , your teacher for the rest of the year. Please introduce yourself to the class." He gestured his hand to the rows of students seated in front of us, all probably wondering who I am. I promptly hesitated before speaking.  
"My name is Sora Dorobo." With that I walked up the steps and found an empty seat next a girl with short light orange hair and a gold necklace in the shape of the sun. I rested my head on the table and sighed.

I listened to his lecture on souls and the difference between Demon weapons and Dark weapons. Needless to say I was interested, but didnt give much thought to it. I finally looked up when the girl next to me poked my arm, giving me friendly smile.  
" Hi. My name is Nikko Kogo. Nice to meet you." She looked at me with her dark orange eyes, still smiling. She seemed nice, so I responded back.  
" Im Sora Dorobo. Nice to meet you too." Soon the bell rang and I immediately got up, adjusting my black beanie with a purple soul mark on it and left the room, pushing several people out of my way.

Nikko POV

The boy I met seemed like he was in a hurry to get out. I quickly followed behind him, going through people and ignoring some friends in the process. I was the only weapon without a partner in the class and I needed to know if he was a meister. I eventually caught up with him at the job board, fixing my hair and my uniform. I was going to say something, but he cut me off.

" Why did you follow me?" he asked, looking at the board but not at me.  
" How did you know I was following you?" I asked curiously.  
"I'm a Meister, my soul perception sensed your soul following mine. Though my perception isnt as great as most meisters." He turned around and faced me, looking me in the eye. " So do you need something?"  
" Um, I noticed since your new to this school, you probably dont have a weapon partner yet."  
" Yeah, so?"  
" So, I'm a weapon with no Meister. No one could resonate with me."  
" Hmm. Walk with me. We'll talk about it." He started walking toward the exit and I quickly followed next to him.

As we walked out, I invited him over to my apartment, which he hesitated but agreed to come.  
" So why cant you resonate with anyone?" he asked, his dark brown eyes fixed on the road.  
"Because Im just too positive and happy my soul rejects anyone who isnt the same." I explained, sighing in embarrassment.  
" Really?" he chuckled briefly.  
" Its not funny."  
"Im sorry. So you think I can resonate wavelengths with you?"  
" Im hoping. I dont want to be meisterless." I said in a defeated tone.  
" Dont get your hopes up. Im not exactly a happy and positive person. Im more of an antisocial." he said as we arrived at my front door, unlocking it and entering. I closed the door behind me and he sat on my white plush couch. I really hope we can resonate and be partners, I dont want to be a lone weapon for the rest of my life.

Sora POV

"So whats the plan? You transform into your weapon form and see if I can weild you?" I asked.

"No! What if we try and we fail? What if we permanently wont be able to resonate?" she panicked, her hands on her face. I stood up.

"Calm down. If you believe we can resonate and if you believe we can be partners, itll work. Now lets give it a try. Okay?" I gave her a reassuring smile, the first smile ive given in years. She removed her hands and started to smile, her confidence restoring.

"Okay! Youre right Sora! Lets give it a shot!" She exclaimed happily, a bright orange light engulfing her. She transformed into her weapon form and fell into my hands. She was a majestic weapon. She was a single handed lightweight Rapier. She had nice slim silver handle with a white tip and a cool dark metal blade that shined in the light. So as it turns out, opposites attract.

* * *

A/N: Thats chapter one. I hope you enjoyed and i will try to update as fast as I can. I will accept OCs for Sora to become friends with and Sora and Nikko will remain only friends. So feel free to send me your OCs through PM.


	2. The strange soul

A/N: Hey guys. Welcome back to my Soul Eater fanfic. I do not own Soul Eater. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Maka POV

Me and Soul are on our way to a town named Nightcrest in East Asia for a very important mission Shinigami-sama had assigned us with.

_"Now Maka, Im sure youre aware that consuming pure human souls will corrupt your own soul and turn into a kishin egg. Correct?" Lord Death had asked in his usual high pitched voice._

_"Yes sir. By turning into a kishin egg, you succumb into the madness and forget all order, right?" I asked, looking him in the mask holes_.

_"Correct Maka. We have found a large number of kishin eggs gathered in a small village in East Asia. However, there is one particular soul that is different from the rest. It is neither human, kishin egg, or Kishin. Not even a weapon or meister." Not even any of those? I swallowed, hoping I would not go against an immortal like Free. He continued briefing us on the mission."I suspect it will be a difficult opponent to take on alone, so Ive assigned another meister/weapon pair to help."_

_"So we have no idea what we're going up against? Thats great." Soul remarked, his tone riddled with sarcasm. I gave him a good ol' Maka Chop before Shinigami could continue._

"_Your assistance is already on thier way. Meet up with them then progress with the mission" he said before waving us off._

We were on a snow covered road on Soul's motorcycle on our way to Nightcrest.

"Hey Soul?" I asked, trying to ignore the wind in my eyes.

"Yeah Maka?"

"What do you think that thing is? The one Shinigami told us about?"

"Dont know. But whatever it is, needs to be stopped. If its with a bunch of kishin eggs it cant be good."

"Yeah. I hope it isnt an immortal. I dont want to be here all day trying to kill something that cant be killed." I gave a sigh, seeing my own breath. After about a couple more hours we finaly arrived at the outskirts of the village near some trees where we're suposed to meet our backup. I spotted the meister/weapon pair, a boy and a girl. It was obvious the boy was the meister, sensing his wavelength was stronger than the girl's. The pair approached us with caution.

" Are you Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans?" the boy asked.

I gave a nod." Yes, and who are you guys?"

The boy gave a slight smirk."Im Sora Dorobo, and this is my partner Nikko Kogo." We shook hands with each other.

I dont want to be rude, but after reading thier wavelengths, they dont seem to be the least bit compatible. Sora's soul was dark purple and seemed negative, somewhat lonely, and sad. Nikko had a bright orange soul, which was Sora's polar opposite as she was hapy, positive, and outgoing. In terms of size, Sora's soul is much biggers compared to Nikko's.

Sora looked toward the direction of the village. "We ready to go in and see what's happening? The unusual soul is getting me very curious."

I gave a nod, sensing the soul wavelength getting stronger."Yeah, we should go in now." I led the way into the small town, the snow crunching beneath our snow boots as we snuck behind houses and small convience stores. When we got closer to the town center, I could see several evil humans. I tried to locate the unusual one, but it had disapeared.

"Its gone. I cant sense it anymore." I said to the group.

Sora gave a sigh." Me niether. I cant locate the soul."

"How the hell does a soul vanish into thin air?" Soul asked, keeping cool as he always did. One of the many traits I admired about him.

"Well, these Kishin Eggs arent going to kill themselves." Sora said, adjusting the black beanie on his head and heading into center. Right away, all the Kishin eggs had sensed his soul and were charging after him.

Sora POV

As soon as the first one tried to attack, I quickly jumped out of the way and over to the front of a convienence store. I quickly counted how many were there in total. 51. 51 kishin eggs in all.

I glanced at Nikko, who was way over there. "Nikko!" Right away she responded to my call and ran toward me, dodging attacks and jumping over them to get to me. As soon as she reched me, she transformed into her single handed rapier form and fell into my hands. I gave a a slight smirk and charged into the kishin egg crowd.

Maka POV

I saw Sora fighting with Nikko and quickly joined in the fight, wielding Soul in his Scythe form. We started slashing through them easily.

"Hey Soul. Looks like thisll be an easy mission huh?" I asked, slashing off one's head.

" Yeah looks like it will Maka" he replied. For about 30 minutes, we fought off the kishin eggs, collected thier souls, and only sustained minor injury.

I gave Sora a high five. "Good work!"

Sora gave a grin. "Thanks, you too." I gave a smile and also gave Soul a high five.

"Alright. Looks like we're done here. Lets head back to the academy." Soul said, starting to head back to the bike. We started to follow until I felt something wrong. I quickly looked back behind me.

"Guys, look!" I pointed to a large cliff over looking the city. There stood two figures, a person with a strange soul and a Dark Weapon. They jumped down and landed several feet in front of us.


End file.
